Sensors, such as pressure, flow and temperature sensors, are often used to sense the pressure, flow and/or temperature of a media (e.g. gas or liquid) in a fluid channel. Such sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, water metering applications, as well as many other applications. In many cases, such sensors include a sensor die that is secured to a substrate of some kind. In many instances, separation of the sensor die from the substrate can cause sensor degradation and/or failure.